Desmonds loving past Luna
by Ryudo the Geo-Hound
Summary: these are chapters 1-6


chapter 1  
The stone whit a text on it  
  
Some where in a far away land where dragons still fly and Trolls are not a fairy tail, a boy is sitting next to a tree and is dreaming ("where am I, what is this place, I hear a voice " "NO.. HELP ME!!" "It's a girls voice, But where is it coming from, it's echoing around me, maybe if I concentrated I mint find that girl ") as this boy is doing this ("it's coming from down there ") he runs down in to a dark room the lights go on as like magic, small candles are burning. He sees the girl she has a white dress she looks at the boy "WACHT OUT BEHINDE YOU!!!!" the boy turns around and the man misses the boy by a hair "wow that was close "the boy draws a sword. A big fight is beginning "DIE.. You little Worm!!" "What do you mean by that I am not little" after the battle the boy is badly wounded "now ..y. you are save "at that same time the sword of the man hit right in the boys heart 'WHAAAA" the boy is trying to get to the girl but, before he can get the girl he falls down on the floor. The boy wakes up under the tree whit some blood on him "AAAH. What happed 6 years ago" this boy is called Desmond he is 26 years old "I can't remember what happed that day, still the wound that the sword left in my chest is still here" Desmond is walking to a small town called Black winters town. Desmond walks in to the town's gate and goes to the inn "hello, and welcome to Black Winters inn, how can I be of serves? "A beautiful women says to Desmond while he is walking in, "Well a room wood be nice" "Yes there is one room left here" the woman walks to a board and takes the last key that hangs on it "here you go, it's room 114" Desmond walks up the stairs "damn. I am sleepy" he opens the door to his room. Desmond walks to his bed and falls down on it and falls a sleep. (The next morning) Desmond wakes up "Whoa, finally a good Night sleep white out a dream " Desmond walks down the stairs and sees that the woman is making breakfast "did you have a good night sleep?" "Yes I did miss." "O, yeah my name is Mona nice to meet you mister." "Desmond." Desmond is sitting down at a table near a small window. "How beautiful the world looks " he says this whit a little sadness in his voice "here is some tea, and some bread hope you like it" Mona smiles at Desmond as she puts down a tablet whit the tea and bread "may I sit down here? " "Yes. That is not a problem for me" Mona is sitting in front off Desmond "so, where are you going to?" "I don't know, but I was planning to go to Phoenix, to look up a old friend of mine " "did you know that the sort cut is closed, due to a boulder that is in the way " Desmond Drinks up his tea "that means that I have to go to the little town Dragons nest? " "Yes, I hope your friend is strong, if you have gotten in to Dragons nest go west, to the tower of Dragons the small town there sells weapons, here take this it may come in handy some day, and You must pass a post that is in the mountain, the password is; Dragons go west " Mona gives Desmond 100 gold pieces "hey thanks" Later that day Desmond is going to the post Mona talked about "HALT." a voice sad loud at the gate "what is the password??" "The password is; Dragons go west" "okay, you may pass" the gate open. Desmond enters the gate and sees the little town "now I must go in to the Dark woods of Elf star "just after 30 minutes walking he comes to a stone whit righting on it (stone reads: here leis A sweet little girl Liana) "so here I am again sis" Desmond puts a flower that he plucked and puts it on the stone (flash back Little Desmond: hey wait up sis Liana: hey slow poke Little Desmond: Watch's out Liana: WHAAA) "why did you die?" Desmond sobs a little "I miss you little sister how are things up there? Hope to see you one day " Desmond Stands up and walks out off the woods. Just after he leaves a small voice says (I will be waiting for you, my little brother, I will be there, if you need me you will be never alone)  
Chapter 2  
The Strange man  
  
Desmond is standing in front of the gate of the Dragons nest "aah this brings back memories " (little Desmond "Hey uncle Santo" Santo " yes?" Little Desmond "Can I be A Dragon rider one day?" Santo "If you train long and hard it can come true") "ha! My Uncle was right, whit some training and hard work, I became that what I wanted to be " Desmond walk in to the little town, Just before he knows it he gets hit by a man in a Amour "hey look out where you walk" "o sorry, I am in a hurry, maybe we meet again, then I will talk to you, well got to run, BYE " Desmond still confused is going to the inn "what a strange man" Desmond thinks this as he is walking to the counter of the Inn "welcome. .Desmond? Is it really YOU?" a sweet voice says behind the counter of the inn "Mai? Is it really you?" "Yes it's me you BONE head" "well how are things? "They say at the same time. "Here is the key to your old room, I haven't made any chanced to it so, it's still the same room" "thanks a lot Mai " Desmond runs up stairs and opens the door he sees that his bed is still there "aah soft bed" Desmond falls on his bed and start to dream again about what happened 3 years ago (read chapter 1) Later that night "NOOO!!!.." Desmond wakes up in a cold sweat "I can remember her face, I have seen it before in a book " Desmond starts to remember the face of his dream girl. (The next day) Desmond runs down stairs all most breaking his neck. Desmond starts to run to the bookshop. "Where is it, where is it" Desmond is looking for a book in the shelves. "Here it is " Desmond starts to read an old book about princess that lived 6 years ago. "At the time of the Golden year, A princess called Hinako, this princess tears was said that they can heal wounds" At that time a thought struck Desmond "hey maybe that happed 3 years ago, but that can't be true, she can't be THAT girl of my dreams" on the next page is a picture of the princess "T.T.That is impossible, It's her, the girl of my dreams " Desmond reads on " The princess was found in a castle, there was blood all in the room, where we found her and one dead body, the princess was crying about what we don't know, but there was blood on her dress, so we took the princess, this is written by, Lord and King of the golden age Sakonda ( died on December 1869-1899) " Desmond takes the book and buy's it. Desmond walks out of the shop. In the back of the shop in a dark corner "maybe he is the one, maybe he is the one who rescued the princess " Desmond is in the inn reading the book "HA, that is new, YOU reading a book? " Mai says this on a sarcastic way "well, this is maybe the key to my lost memory, I still dream about this Girl" Desmond points at the picture of the Princess "ha ha, get real, That princess is in a hidden place, maybe she is in Flower hills, you know the ONLY women place" Desmond looks at Mai "WHAT?" "Yeah she is a women you know" "how do you know about that? Are you really sure about what you are saying? " "Yes, I have been there "Mai starts to blush "it's been a long time ago, so I don't know if she is still there, but if you are looking for her, then you must go the Flower hills" 'thanks for the info, Mai " Desmond gives Mai a little kiss on her cheek," Now I must go, I think I will be heading to Dragons tower, but, how to get to Flower Hills?" "Well, just head east from there, it's just a 5minuts walk to Flower Hills, and here take this it may help you " Mai gives a Map to Desmond, whit a red dot on it "there it is, that is Flower Hills, and take this to " Desmond gets a card "what is this for?" "This is a card, that will get you in Flower Hills, it has the seal of Flower Hills on it, then they will let YOU in, but you much go to the Princess of Flower Hills, and talk to her about this girl, maybe she can help you, and take this, it's not much but it will last till you get to Dragons Tower " Desmond gets a packages of food "hey thanks" Desmond takes all of his stuff, and takes off. Now Desmond is heading to Dragons Tower.  
  
Chapter 3  
A nightmare of a girl  
After that Desmond leafs Dragons Nest heading to Dragons Tower, he sees a girl "hey what is wrong whit you?" "Auwe, my foot hurts I fell down and sprang my ankle, I think, Can you help me up?" "Yeah, where do you live?" "Yes, and my name is Kate" "Hi, Kate. My name is Desmond, well witch way is your house?" "About 2 minutes walking" Desmond helps the girl up; he walks to the house of Kate. "Well, hello did my daughter get wounded again? "A old lady in the house of Kate says that "Yes, Ma'am, but what is your name?" "My name is, Solaris, welcome to my humble home" Desmond puts Kate on her bed and closes the door of her room. "I found her, in the woods just 2 minutes walking from here" "o and where are you going to, traveler? " "I am going to Dragons Tower" the old lady is thinking "maybe he is the one from 3 years ago, who saved the princess" "what was that, what did you say?" "O, Nothing, I was just thinking of girl of 6 years ago, I found her near the trees she was covered in blood, there where many dead body's of guards of the king, King Sakonda" just then before the old hag continued "Sakonda? wait a minute" Desmond gets out his book that he bought in the book shop in Dragons Nest "is this him?" Desmond points at a picture of the king "y.y. Yes that is him, and that is his daughter" "tell me what happed after you got the girl here?" "Well she slept a hole day, she woke up in a cold sweat an kept saying I want to return to the castle, at that time, I just know one castle and that was Castle Kaliste, but that is a maze" "wait a sec I remember that castle, it's where I got this wound "Desmond shows the wound to the old lady "well you have been blest by the tears of the princess " "well can I sty for the night I am really sleepy" "yes you can take the bed next to Kate" Later that night "No, go away LET ME GO!!" Desmond wakes up and sees that Kate is having a nightmare. Desmond says something in the ear of Kate and she was sleeping peacefully. (The next day) "Whoa, what a night, what time is it??" "It's noon" Kate says whit a Smile on her face "here is some food" "thanks, by the way what where you dreaming of?" "I don't remember what is was, the only thing I remember is, that it was scary " Desmond stands up and puts on his close "well, I got to go now " "why don't you stay here? Whit little poor me?" Kate says whit a teasing voice "no, I can't I must go to Dragons Tower" Desmond walks out of the house "hey wait up.. are you mad at me??" "No, it's just. I need to go that is all " Desmond just walks out the door, then he hears a loud noise, Desmond turned around and sees that Kate has fallen on the floor "hey you must go in bed, you foot will not heal that way" "it's okay it doesn't hurt that much" Kate walks to the door where Desmond stands, whit a whispering voice Kate says "what hurts more is that.. my heart will be whit you al the time" Desmond start to blush "well I can sty for just 1 night " "that is great " Kate jumps in to her bed " you remind me of my sister Liana, for some rezone" Desmond smiles at Kate "well I didn't expect you to says a thing like that Tee-hee " ( Later that day ) "well, I will be going to bed now" "yeah, me to, good night granny " Kate kisses her grandmother, and goes to bed.  
Chapter 4  
  
The Golden age King  
Desmond picks up his book and looks in to it, he start to read a part of the book about the king of the golden age (it reads) "many have seen the beauty of this land, this land that I can call. My home, this land is called Xentar, I live in a castle in the mountains, I am the king of Xentar, but as of late there is a war, A war that is so terrible, that it will cost many lives, yet my hands do not want to see blood, but the Morlocks have kidnapped my daughter, Hinako, I wish some one returned her to me: as writhen by Lord and King Sakonda " Desmond start to think back (that is something he doesn't do often) "what really happed that day? There are still things I have not solved; YET " Desmond puts away the book and try's to fall asleep. (The next morning) "Hey, Wake up" "huh?? What is wrong?" Desmond wakes up and sees Kate "Finally!!" Desmond looks at the book that is lying next to him "hmmm. What is that? "He starts to read " once again the Morlocks have taken the borderers in the East of Xentar many good warriors where lost that day, as of yet we do not know how many they are, last night I hade a bad dream, it was about our beloved princess, I fear the worst, that she is wounded or worse DEAD" Desmond reads on a part of a warrior (it reads)"at the gates of Castle Kaliste, many Morlocks are there, we will kill them all: this has bean writhen by Sir Karachi 1st command of the gold Knights, hmmm, how interesting, I have heard about that battle" Desmond is now sitting up in his bed "What's wrong? Desmond?" Kate says this whit a worried voice, "oh, it's. Nothing " Kate takes Desmond by his hand "come on, breakfast is ready " "hey your foot, does it hurt?" "No, not any more, thanks for asking" Kate starts to blush. Desmond is sitting by the table and starts reading the book again, he reads a part the has a title The Final chapter (it reads) "now they have enter the hall way's of MY castle, they will find me, I will wait until they enter my room, here they come now.." The text stops, Desmond turns the page, and sees that there is dryad up blood on the page (it reads) "ALL HOPE IS LOST." "Hmmm, maybe they killed him?" Desmond turns 3 pages "hey there is something written on this page" Desmond starts to read it (it reads) "after the Morlocks taken over the castle I had to take this book away from the dead king, I Karachi had taken the book and hide it in a shop in Dragons Nest, I hope that some day, some one finds it, now I got to stop, if the reader of this book sees this, pleas don't let this book fall in the wrong hands" Desmond stops reading "hey, what's wrong?" Desmond looks in the deep red eyes of Kate "o nothing it's just. This book is very old, it tells a story of what happened to the King of this land" "how Interesting " Kate looks at the book "hey that thing on it looks like the seal of Flower Hills, are you going there?" "Yes, I am looking for this girl "once again Desmond points at the princess "well, I hope that you find her" Kate turns away her head and it walking to her bedroom, at that time Desmond sees that Kate is crying "What is up whit her??" "Well, her first boyfriend walk out on her, because he wanted to go to Flower Hills, so that is why she is crying " "I did end know that" Desmond is walking to the door " Well, I must be going now, say to Kate that I will return" Desmond is now walking to the little town Dragons Tower  
Chapter 5  
  
The new face of Dragons Tower Town  
Desmond standing at the gates of Dragons Tower "well, it has a new face" Desmond enters the town "HEY.WAIT!!!!" a girl cry's out "huh?" Desmond looks around and bumps in to the girl "auwe. That hurt, will you mind."The girl looks up whit a Surprised look on her face "hey it's you." "Why if it is my little girl " (the little girl is Desmonds little daughter) "DADDY!!!" the little girl cry's tears of joy "you have come back " "Well, you have grown in to a beautiful girl Nakotokie" "we live here now daddy " "o, you and Luna are living her now?" "Yes, daddy" Desmond looks at his little girl (it's bean 5 years that he has seen his little girl, when Desmond was 21 years old he lived whit a girl called Luna, she had a baby Nakotokie, the reason that Desmond left is that he was in the army, then he got missing in Action) "here we are Daddy "Nakotokie opens a door of a big house "where have y.." Luna stops her sentence "well. eeuuh hello Luna nice to meet you again" "well well, if it is sent my loving Husband, well as long you're here you can eat whit us" "o yeah can I stay here for a wile? I am sleepy after my long journey" "okay, but you will sleep on the coats" "that is fine by me " (later that day) "well, diner is ready" meanwhile in a little church in Flower Hills "Princess, the memory block spell you used on the boy, is wearing off" "that is good, his memory will come as a dream, what happened many years ago, Thank you Karachi, you may go, o yeah give him the last page that I ripped out, it's the place where I am " "Okay, princess, I will give him this page " "where is he?" " He is in the little town Dragons Tower " "that is about a day away from here " meanwhile in the house of Luna "That was some good food, Luna" "thank you, you have changed, some how " Later that day "I have put the little girl to bed" "that is good, Desmond I need to talk to you " "what is it Luna?" "Where have you bean the last 3 years, the commander of you unit came here and told me that you where missing in Action, I was surprised when you came in the door" "I will tell you what happened, about the war, it was 2 yeas of war, I don't know what happened or how, but I lost my memory of the day after that I was missing" "what happened?" "I was scouting out the battle field, when my Dragon got hit by a dart whit poison, when I regained my consigns, I landed in the dark woods, I put on my dragon sword, suddenly I hear a voice, I was standing in front of a big castle, how I got there I don't remember, in the castle I hear the voice again, but it's echoing in the dark hall way's, but then I found out where the voice is coming from, it was from a girl, a big battle was on and then I woke up in the dark woods again, but I hade a wound, and that is when I lost my consigns, I woke up in al old mans place, there I lived for a year" "this girl is she important than me?" "No, you are the only thing that kept me going, and the thought of losing you, kept me going on whit my life" "I have mist YOU so very much, YOU FOOL I don't want to lose you again" Luna starts to cry, Desmond holds Luna in his arms "you know what, I have mist this, I have mist you smell your eye's everything about you" "Kiss me " Luna starts to kiss Desmonds soft lips but just before they can kiss they hear a little voice say "I can't sleep" it's Nakotokie "hey what is wrong my little girl? " "I can't sleep mom and dad" "did you have a nightmare again? " "Yes" the little girl say's whit a tiered voice "well you can sleep whit me" "can daddy sleep next to me mommy?" "Well, okay" so it was said Desmond, Nakotokie and Luna sleep together in one bed.  
Chapter 6  
  
The last Page of the book  
The next morning "whoa" Desmond is sitting on the end of the bed, like a mouse he walks down from the stairs and opens the door of the living room, he walks in a beautiful room and sits down on a chair, he is thinking of his little girl, Nakotokie "she is growing up so fast" Desmond looks around the room and finds a picture, on the picture he sees his daughter on a swing, his daughter has long red hair just like Luna, and deep blue eye's, "this picture was taken when she was 4" Desmond looks in de beautiful eye's of Luna "L.Luna, did I wake you?" "No, she was 4 when this picture was taken, Rolf made this one, after you where missing" "so Rolf, he was here to protect you and My little girl, as I asked him after I left to go to the war" Desmond stands up and walks to de room where his little girl is sleeping "it's bean so long sins I have seen you, never see you grow up " Desmond closes the door slowly and walks back to Luna. Just before Desmond sits down, there is a loud knock on the door "who is it?" Luna walks to the door "I am the book shop owner, I have a page from the book the man bought in my shop, can I speak to him?" "Yes, I am him " just as Desmond say's that he sees the owner; he thinks, "some how he reminds me of someone I know, but I don't know who" "thank you, how much is it?" "20 gold pieces" Desmond gives the owner 20 gold pieces. Luna closes the door, Desmond and Luna walk in to the living room again, Desmond reads what is on the page "I am Princess Hinako, as you may know I am the daughter of the king of this land, I am now in Flower Hills." the rest is gone "hmmm, That is good to know " then the bedroom door opens up "GOOD MORNING!!!" a very happy voice say's, "Good morning Nakotokie" say Luna and Desmond together "well I will make breakfast, it will be 5 minutes till it's ready " "okay" "hey? Daddy? " "Yes? " " what is that book?" "Well, wood you like to know what's in it? " "YES, please " "okay" Desmond reads a part of his book (Desmond reads) "After that the castle was taken over by the Morlocks, I have hidden the Princess in Flower Hills" "that is about 1 day away from here " "hmmm, I was planning to go there" "your leafing me again?? Leafing me alone again?" Nakotokie looks sad at Desmond that is when Desmond thinks "maybe Luna and Nakotokie want to go whit me" "well do you want to go whit me then? " "YES, please daddy" Luna looks at Desmond "I will go to, I don't want you go alone whit your daughter " just a couple of minutes later the hole family is sitting at a table and eating breakfast "let's go to the weapon shop to buy some thing" "the weapon shop is cheap in this town, daddy" meanwhile at a outpost in the mountains near Flower Hills "sir, we must protect the gate" "do it " "YES, SIR" the gates are under attack by Morlocks, Finally, Desmond, Luna and Nakotokie are heading to the weapon shop "welcome to Dragon tower Weapon shop " while the threesome are buying weapons and heading to the gate of the town "well, let's head to the mountains".  
Chapter 7  
  
The snowy mountains  
  
Just after the Luna, Desmond and Nakotokie leaf the town. They are heading to the mountains to the east of the town, they start to climb, and a blizzard hits the mountain, it starts to snow very hard so hard that they can't see a thing, just then Nakotokie sees a sing "hey, look at this " she points at the righting, (sing say's: 10min. walk to Dragons Snow town), "okay, lets head that way " as Desmond, Luna and Nakotokie head to this town the blizzard calms down, now the beautiful mountain are covered whit a beautiful white blanket of snow, they are standing on a ridge, looking down they see the town, they climb down of the mountain and enter the town, "let's have a look around, and find a inn here " "it seems like time has stopped here, look at the house over there " Luna points to a old house, "hey, you know you right, this one looks like a house when I was a baby" just after that Desmond say's that, his little girl comes running to hem "DADDY DADDY, there is a Inn just around the back of this big house" the trio is going to the Inn. They enter the inn "hello??" a old man comes down the stairs "a quest, well are my eye's seeing things or is it really you Desmond?" "Well if it's my dear old friend Sikani" "Do you know this guy Desmond?" "Yes, he is the one, how saved me, when I was missing" after that Desmond intrudes his wife Luna and his daughter Nakotokie "Desmond, I have made some tea, and I want to give you this, it's a book that I found just after you left" Sikani gives Desmond the book Desmond starts to read the first chapter it reads: "In this book Is the last chapter of my kingdom, I just left the castle and look at it, standing there I see that the castle is still burning like hell, the flames heat I felt it in my bones and skin, it was so terrible to see my place burn down, I returned to the burned down castle, I just see ashes and some amours from a guard" "Hmm, it looks like this was made just day after I was here, that must mean that the Castle that look like a ruin is that castle" "o yeah, there is a new city near here it's called : Cyber city " it looks like, we go there when the snow storm is over "that is a good Idea Desmond ". Later that night "hmmm, it smells good " "here is the T-bone steak for Desmond, and here is the fish for you ma'am, and here is a big ice scream for the little lady ". After the diner the group goes to bed "Daddy?" "Yes?" "Can we go to that city? " Desmond starts to think "hmmm, there is someone in that city that I know, but I don't know how it is any more" "sure, we will go tomorrow" Desmond looks to Luna and sees that she is asleep, Desmond gives Luna a little kiss on her forehead, "it's good to see you sleeping so peacefully, when I was in this town I never thought I would see you again, after that I seen the house that burned down, I was scared that you 2 died that day in the burning flames" finally Desmond falls asleep. The next morning "Desmond, Desmond WAKE UP!!!!!!" "Whoa." opens his Eye's "what? Where? O yeah now I know" Desmond looks in the eye's off Luna "hey, you awake? Or do you want to sleep the whole day? It's noon already " "hmmm, okay " Desmond stands up and looks around and see that his daughter is still a sleep "let's go down stairs?" "Yes, when we go out, will wake her up " Just then they hear a loud cry "HELP!!!" it was Nakotokie, Luna and Desmond run up the stairs and come in the room "hahaha, YOU WILL NEVER FIND HER" "how are you and what do you want?!" "My name is Starstrike, If you want to see you little girl again then come to the Casino in Cyber city, See you then, hahahaha" then Starstrike disappears in to the night.  
Chapter 8  
  
Cyber city part 1: Star light at the casino  
Desmond and Luna are walking out of the inn, still in trance of what happed lasts night "why did IT get our little girl" It is revering to Starstrike "he or her is a robot so Cyber City must be a very advanced city" now Desmond and Luna are standing in front of the Cyber city gates. The gates open "welcome to Cyber city" a voice say's at the gate "hmm, that voice I heard it before" Luna and Desmond head out to the casino, at the door of the casino is a note, it reads "only open at night " "well that means that we have to go to a inn and rest" the two find a Inn at the gates of the city, "welcome.. hey Desmond what are you downing here?" Again Desmond knows this voice "Mona? What are you downing here?" "Hey, Desmond is that not the girl that was prisoner in that dungeon?" "Yeah, where are you father? And how come you are in this town and not in your town?" "Well.. Once you gotten married to her we left town, we build up here and it's going great" "can we stay tonight?" "Yeah sure, but I only have a single person room, I hope it's alright?" "Yeah sure, but tell me do you know some one by the name Starstrike?" "No sorry.I only know that he is working at the casino in this town, but it will open in about 3 hours" "well what room number are we in?" "Number 12, go up 2 stairs and it's the first one on the right " Luna and Desmond walk up the stairs and in to there room. Later that night Luna an Desmond head out to the casino, they knock on the door "YEAH WHAT DO YOU WANT" a loud voice say's behind the door "let us in " the door opens, there are a lot of people here, laughter the smell of ale hangs in the air, Luna and Desmond go to the bar "What will it be? " "Give me a cold one " Desmond and Luna odder a drink "by the way barkeeper?" "Yes? Good sir" "do you know any one by the name Starstrike?" "Yes, he is over there " the barkeeper points at a man in the corner "hello?" "yes?" "Are you the one how kidnap my daughter?" "hmmm. no" "he used your name when we met" "then you must have seen Syris, he can be any one at any time he is over there" Luna and Desmond walk to Syris "Yes?" "o no.. it's YOU " Syris flees out of the bar "wait I want my daughter back " "Binding light!!!" "WHAAA!!!" Syris is tied up whit a rope of light "NOW GIVE ME BACK MY DAUGTHER" "okay okay she is in there" Syris points at a old building Desmond walks in and finds his daughter "DADDY!!!" she Cray's out of joy. Later in the inn "well let's go to bed tomorrow we will go and explore Cyber city.  
Chapter 9  
  
Cyber city part 2: a dream of the long for gotten past 


End file.
